The display of flags enjoys virtual universal popularity. Until recently, these flags have been typically nationalistic flags, such as the United States flag. However, "decorative" flags have become popular in recent years displaying such things as seasonal or holiday themes. Frequently, persons displaying flags desire to change the flag being displayed depending upon the season of the year or holiday.
The raising or lowering of such flags can be a time consuming and frustrating operation due to the necessity of disconnecting the flag being displayed and reconnecting the flag desired to be displayed. Presently, there are no flag pole assemblies available providing for quick, easy, uncomplicated removal and exchange of flags.
Another source of frustration in displaying flags, particularly on inclined rather than upright flag poles, is the tendency of flags to become wrapped about the pole when blown by wind. It is known to address this problem to provide a rotatable sleeve permanently secured on the flag pole at its outer end by nonremovable retaining members. While such flag pole assemblies are generally effective for their intended purpose, they still suffer the disadvantage of being time consuming and annoying in attaching and removing flags.